Always
by rcs17
Summary: SUMMARY EDITED 1/30/13. "Clary longed to be with him. The way he used to be. Little did she know, Jace longed the same thing." FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Gravity

**Summary:**

_Clary longed to be with him. The way he used to be. Little did she know, Jace longed the same thing. _

Clary and Jace were inseparable until his parents died. He changed, and Clary couldn't stop him. But it's been three years since his parents died, and Jace and Clary were stuck together for the majority of the summer. Will their feelings for each other change? Or will they fight to no end?

**Chapter 1: Gravity**

Clary Fray was six when she met Jace Lightwood. He was Jace Herondale at the time. She was sitting alone on the playground when Jace came up to her and played with her. They always made each other feel better. When Jace's first girlfriend broke his heart when they were thirteen, Clary helped him through it. He bought Clary a locket to thank her. It was a heart with emeralds that matched her eyes forming a "J" on the front. Inscribed on the back were the words,

_ "Forever. _

_-Jace"._

Clary had never hugged him so hard. She inserted a picture of the two of them and strung it around her neck, close to her heart, where she never took It off. They were best friends, inseparable. Well, until his parents died.

Fourteen year old Jace was sitting in his room when the police officer came and told him the news. His parents had died in a car crash. The police officer drove Jace to Clary's house where Jocelyn opened the door and took Jace into her arms. But Jace never hugged back. When Clary ran to him with tears streaming down her face, he collapsed into her small arms, and they fell to the floor, weeping.

Clary tried all she could to make Jace feel better. Jace stayed in her room at night, where they would talk until the sun came up. Jace started to feel a bit better, but he kept taking his anger out on Clary, but she didn't mind.

But when the Lightwoods adopted Jace, Clary only got to see him at school. He had turned into a player, without Clary's counseling. They still were best friends, but Jace changed. He had a new girl every other day, breaking their hearts. Clary tried pleading with him to stop, claiming it wasn't him. But he just yelled at her, saying how she was useless, and never to talk to him again. When Jace stormed away, leaving a heartbroken Clary with tears in her emerald eyes, Clary realized that she loved him.

They never spoke again, except for Jace snapping ride comments at her. Clary started hanging out with Jace's adopted sister, Isabelle, and her best friend Simon more and Jace hung it with the popular people. Clary avoided going to Isabelle's house as much as possible, and only going when Jace was not in.

There wasn't a day when Clary didn't think about Jace. How he changed. How she missed him. When she couldn't go to sleep, she thought about the good times with Jace. That relaxed her even though she knew Jace was too far gone. Clary longed to be with him. The way he used to be.

Little did she know, that Jace longed the same thing.

When Jace saw the little girl with flaming red hair and green eyes sitting alone on the swing set, he left Alec Lightwood to go sit with her. They talked and ran around until they both collapsed. They were best friends, and Jace didn't want to change anything.

But when his parents died, it was like he fell into a black hole. His heart was aching, but Clary helped him get through most of the pain. Most of it.

He didn't get to see her often when he moved in with the Lightwoods. He started getting moody and using girls. Breaking their hearts. Clary's counseling had kept him sane, but now he couldn't keep his anger maintained. Clary confronted him and begged him to change his ways. Jace had yelled at her and stalked away, regretting his words from the moment he turned his back on her.

He still lay in bed at night, thinking about why he did that. Why he lost the one thing in his life that rooted him to the ground. His gravity. He tried to get distracted, but all of the girls he hooked up with reminded him of Clary, and how he threw her away. Just like he threw those girls away. And it didn't help hat he was always listening to one song, with the verse running through his head every second.

_"Set me free, leave me be._

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_ "I live here on my knees as I try to make you see _

_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground. _

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go. _

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down. _

_You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over. _

_Something always brings me back to you. _

_It never takes too long."_


	2. Healing

**Chapter 2: Healing**

"And then he took me to a movie and kissed me when the parts got scary," Isabelle said. Clary looked up from her sketchbook. "So I take it Simon is taking you on better dates."

"Yeah," Isabelle said dreamily. "It's so much better than that comic convention that was our first date." Clary shuddered at the memory. Isabelle has called Clary and yelled through the phone so loudly that Clary had to hide it in her mom's room. The door distantly slammed closed as someone arrived home. Jace. "Hey, I've got to—"

"Yeah," Isabelle replied. "Go. See you tomorrow." Clary nodded and crept out of the room, stuffing her sketchbook in her messenger bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She was almost out of the door when she remembered leaving her phone in the kitchen. She prayed to whatever force was out there that Jace was not in the kitchen and quickly walked there. No luck. she thought as she saw the blond figure opening the fridge. Clary spotted her phone and made a grab for it, but Jace had closed the fridge and laid his hand on top of the phone. "Hello, Red."

Clary groaned inwardly. "Asshat." she replied sweetly. "Are you going to give my phone back, or will I have to take it from you by force?"

Jace smirked. "Like you could."_ Oh, Jace_. she thought. _If only you could remember that I discovered your weakness_. She swiftly kneed him in the crotch and swiped the phone from his hand. She tickled is neck for good measure and bolted out of the house.

* * *

Damn, Jace thought. She remembered that I'm ticklish. Jace shook his head and left the kitchen, leaving his food untouched. Even brief meetings with Clary made his lose his appetite because of guilt. He was about to put his earbuds in his ears, when he realized that he didn't want to listen to music. He wanted to play it.

He walked to the music room, where the grand piano was left untouched. Playing it reminded him of Clary. She loved it when he played. He sat down and took a deep breath. Then he started to play.

* * *

"You got out of the house okay, right?" Clary was lying on her stomach on top of her bed at her house. Well, her mother's friend Luke's house. Isabelle had once again interrupted her drawing session to talk because she was bored. "Yeah, Iz," Clary said, wedging her phone in between her ear and shoulder. "I ran into Jace, but I used his weakness against him."

"And you're never telling what it is?" Clary smiled inwardly. "Yeah."

"But you hate him." At that, Clary froze. It wasn't the first time that was brought up. She heard music playing from Isabelle's end. "What song are you listening to?" Clary asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"No that's just Jace." _So much for changing the subject_. But those few words had Clary thinking. He never played after his parents died. Maybe he's finally healing. Maybe he'll finally change. Clary heard the door slam. "Hey, gotta go, Izzy. Luke came back from the grocery store."

"Okay. Bye." The click and buzz signaled that Isabelle had ended the call. Clary hoisted herself off of the bed and wandered into the kitchen. Luke was taking items out of the bag and placing it on the counter. Clary started putting things away. "Hey, kid." Luke said. "How was school?"

Clary smiled. "Great. I aced my history exam." Luke raised a hand and Clary high fived it. "Awesome. Now help me put this stuff away." Clary relieved Luke of a jug of milk and turned to the fridge. "Where's Mom?"

Luke looked hard at the girl who could be his daughter. "Your mom had to leave town. She got an opportunity in New Jersey with an art critic. He wanted to display her artwork in Trenton. She'll be back in a few weeks. I'm sorry that she didn't get to say good bye."

Clary nodded. It wasn't the first time that Jocelyn Fray left town without telling her daughter. While Clary loved her mother, she knew that Jocelyn cared about her a lot, but not enough to keep her daughter not worried. "So, it's just you and me." Luke said.

"Yeah," Clary grimaced. "Just you and me. We'll have fun. Maybe have some father-daughter bonding time." That made Luke smile like an idiot. Like he never thought Clary would ever think of him like that. Clary grinned and got out the leftovers from a few nights ago. "Looks like we're having spaghetti again." she said holding up the container.

* * *

Jace looked up at the ceiling. It was white and empty, unlike Clary's room. It always had the glow-in-the-dark stars that had long since lost their glow. He played the piano after years, and he remembered every note. Visions of Jace struggling to teach Clary how to play entered his mind. He remembered the times where Clary would give up, and sing while Jace played the piano. No one could argue that it was the most beautiful thing they have ever heard. Anyone could clearly hear the distinct sound of friendship that made the song thought of the time when he—

That was not important. Jace sighed. He had never thought of Clarissa Fray so much in his life.

* * *

The sun streamed through the thin curtains in Clary's room, waking her up. Saturday. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the clock. 7:00 on summer break? Since when was that even possible? She yawned and walked sleepily to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She got changed in a T-shirt and jeans and walked to the kitchen. Luke was already up and making a cup of coffee. "Hey, kiddo. Want some?"

Clary nodded. "Just black. Like my soul." Luke chuckled and handed Clary a steaming mug. Clary downed the cup, savoring the bitter taste. "Why are you up so early? I didn't expect you to get up for a couple more hours."

"Couldn't sleep." was all Clary said. Luke leaned against the counter. "So, what's up on the agenda?" "I'm meeting Simon at twelve. We'll probably just go to Forbidden Planet. And hang out."

"What about Izzy? You know, just in case she decides to break down my door again." Clary laughed at the memory.

_ She had just come home from hanging out with Simon when she spotted Luke staring at the door. It had big hole in the center. Luke turned to Clary, said, "Isabelle was here." and started boarding up the hole. _

"Well, the Lightwoods are going to Florida for the weekend. Anyway, I told Iz that I was stealing her boyfriend for the day." Luke sighed. "Good. Because it took five hundred dollars to get that door fixed."

* * *

Clary was looking in the Bleach section when an all too familiar voice sounded behind her. "Clary!"

Little Max Lightwood engulfed her in a hug. Clary rubbed his head affectionately. "Hey, kid. What's up? What happened to Florida?"

The excitement in the little boy's eyes died down a little. "Oh, Mom had a meeting and we had to cancel."

"Who brought you here?" Clary asked. "No way Isabelle would set one foot in here and Alec was looking at colleges."

"That would be me, Red." Clary felt her heart nervously flutter as she turned around. She was staring into the eyes of Jace Lightwood. She could tell that he was as uncomfortable as she was. "Anyway, nice to see you, Max. Jace. Always _not_ a pleasure."

As Clary walked away, she could vaguely here Max asking Jace what was wrong. She grabbed Simon by his shirt and pulled him away. "Jesus, woman." he yelled. "What was that for?"

Clary let go of him. "Sorry. It was Lightwood. He was here with Max."

Simon looked puzzled. "Alec? I thought you liked him?" Clary rolled her eyes. "Jace Lightwood, stupid. So, the comic store is out. Where else do you want to go?"

* * *

They ended up going to Taki's. it was a run down place o the outside, but the food was incredible. They served anything at five star level. Clary hadn't been there in a while, so it was refreshing to eat top notch food. "So, how are you and Izzy doing?"

Simon looked at her over his pizza. "Great. I think she liked our last date." "Yeah. She wouldn't shut up about it. Thanks for that, anyway." she said playfully. Simon grinned. "Any time, Fray."

The bell tinkled at the front door and she looked there on impulse. "Damn. I thought we lost him."

"Who?"

"Jace."

"Lightwood?" She rolled here eyes at his cluelessness. "No, Jace Burgowitz. Yes, Lightwood. Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards."

Simon snorted. "So not original."

"Shut up." Clary hoped that Jace wouldn't see them but he did. Isabelle appeared from behind his back with Alec and Max, and all four of them made their way over to us. "Hey, guys." Jace said. "Long time, no see."

"Shut up, Jace." Clary spat. Simon looked amused. "You seem to be saying that a lot today, Fray."

Clary glared at Simon and he quieted down. "Well, I'm surrounded by idiots constantly."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Max. Not you." Clary said to the youngest Lightwood. She sighed, said, "Whatever. I'm out.", and walked out the door.


	3. Trusting and Innocent

**I know, it's been a while. I've been trying to make longer chapters. I will o my disclaimers at the end. enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trusting and Innocent**

Her mother came home two weeks later, like Luke said. Clary was listening to music when she heard her mom. "Clary?"

Clary bolted down the stairs. "Hey Mom." she said stiffly.

Jocelyn Fray resembled her daughter so much. They had the same red hair, hers a few shades darker, and bright green eyes. "Hi, sweetie. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about my business trip."

"You know, Mom, after seven years," Clary said. "I've learned to expect that." Clary could see the hurt flash in her mother's eyes, but she turned away and ran up the stairs. She closed the door and let a tear slide down. Her mother was so clueless sometimes. She didn't realize how much she hurt Clary in the past few years. She probably didn't even know about the fight with Jace. If she knew, she didn't care. Clary's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Clary!" Isabelle's voice sounded relieved. "How are you? I haven't see you since... you know."

"Yeah." Clary sat on her bed. "Sorry about that. I was finishing the summer school work." That wasn't completely a lie. Clary had been sweating over the work given by the teachers at the end of tenth grade. But mainly, she had been avoiding Isabelle because she was ashamed of how she acted. "Well, you're coming over tonight." Isabelle said. "We're going to Pandemonium and you are sleeping over."

Clary sighed. "Fine."

"Okay. Come over at six,and we'll get ready." Isabelle hung up. Clary sighed and rested on her bed. She looked at the digital clock sitting on her nightstand. The numbers read 5:30. She sat up abruptly and packed her bag, sending a quick text to Luke while running out the door.

* * *

Jace was reading a book when he heard her. A Tale of Two Cities was incredibly boring. Why couldn't they have more interesting books for summer reading? Her tired voice rang quietly through the halls, but Jace would remember that voice anywhere. "Iz, I don't want to go."

_Ah_, Jace thought. _Isabelle's classic makeover torture._ He heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

Alec walked in. His blue eyes were bright and his hair was sticking up in all different places, like he had just woke up from a nap. "Hey, Jace. Isabelle is making me take her to Pandemonium. You in?"

Jace sat up and stretched. "Yeah I'm in. What time are we leaving?"

"Eight." Alec scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Clary's coming."

"I know." Alec looked puzzled. "And you still want to go?"

Jace shrugged. "Why not?" Alec walked out of the door, leaving Jace to his thoughts. He didn't know why he wanted to go. To dance? No. To get drunk? Probably. But the real reason dawned on him. To get Clary to trust him again? _Bingo_.

* * *

Jace walked down the stairs at promptly eight o'clock. Alec and Isabelle were standing there, clearly waiting for him. When Isabelle saw him, she smirked at him and walked to the kitchen. Alec had a stupid grin plastered to his face. "Where are the girls?" Jace asked.

"Izzy went to get Clary,who is in the kitchen." Alec said. "And damn does she look hot."

Jace looked quizzically at his brother. "But you're gay." Alec shrugged. "That doesn't mean I don't know a hot girl when I see one. Oh,good. There you are."

Jace wheeled around to look at the the door that the girls had just walked through. Isabelle was stunning, as usual, wearing a dark red dress that stopped mid thigh. But Clary was wearing a super short green dress that made her hair look more red and her eyes look bold. Her makeup was dark around her eyes. Alec turned and walked towards the door. When he passed Jace, he whispered, "Play nice."

Jace smirked. "Always."

* * *

Clary looked around the club. The multicolored lights flashed all around them. The amount of teens dancing was huge. It was only natural at the end of the summer. She pushed her way through the crowd to Isabelle, who was dancing with a stranger with hazel eyes. "Izzy!" Clary yelled over the music.

"What?" "I'm going to get a drink." "Okay. Go." Clary rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar. "Diet Coke."

The bartender nodded and brought out a can. "Hello, Red." a voice said from behind her.

She turned around slowly to see Jace standing there, his hands in his pockets. He did look good, with his black button down shirt with a few buttons undone at the top and light blue jeans. Clary sighed. "I can't ever get rid of you, can I?"

Jace smirked. "I did drive you here."

"Technically Alec did." Jace rolled his eyes. Clary put her coke down and walked to the dance floor. "Where are you going?"

Clary turned to look at the blond boy behind her. "To dance."

* * *

She didn't know who she was dancing with. It was like this for the past hour. So far, two people tried making out with her. But she flipped them off and moved on to a new person. She was having fun. But then she turned around to need golden eyes. "Hey, Clary." Jace said.

Clary tried to turn around, but Jace out his hands on her waist, effectively trapping her. "What do you want, Jace?"

He smirked. "I want to talk to you." Clary rolled her eyes. "Fine. Talk."

Jace lead her out to an abandoned storage closet. "Nice, Lightwood. Kidnapping me?"

"Well, would you have come otherwise?" Okay, he had a point. "Anyway," Jace started. "Why do you hate me?"

Clary snorted. "Are you really that stupid?" Jace had a blank expression. "Do you not remember that day at school after your parents died? You crushed me, Jace. I have never been the same. You hurt me. I couldn't ever forgive you. Even if your behavior was because you parents died."

Jace's expression turned cold. "Do you think that I haven't regretted doing that to you? Because I have. Every single damn day, I do. Most nights, I can't go to sleep because I know that I hurt you. I miss you, Clary. I just want I make amends." Clary's breathing turned shallow. Her heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour. "Jace, I took all of the verbal abuse. Not just that time, but for the entire month after they died. That was the last straw. I couldn't take being your friend anymore, even though I wanted to." Jace hung his head. "But I can take another shot at it." Jace's head shot up and he smiled.

He pulled the girl with the flaming red hair into his arms and repeated one word. Her name. Just her name. It was the most beautiful thing that she had heard in a long time.

* * *

The drive home was filled with slurred singing. Isabelle had gotten drunk and Alec was rubbing his hand on his forehead. It was the funniest thing that Clary had heard. She was in high spirits. Jace was her friend again, and she was on top of the world. Alec and Jace carried Isabelle, who by then was unconscious, inside the house. Clary followed. When she reached the top of the stairs, Jace was closing the door to Isabelle's room. "Good night, Herondale."

Any other day, Jace

would be blazing with anger at the use of his last name. But this was Clary. He wouldn't care. "Later, Fray." Clary brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas and slid into bed next to Isabelle. She thought about Jace, and how he had changed. He was hers again. Isabelle's snores were too loud for Clary too fall asleep, so she ventured to the music room.

When Jace broke her heart, she wanted to remember him. She remembered how Jace had attempted to teach her how to play a piano, but she couldn't do it. A year after the fight, Clary decided to teach herself. Now, she was a pro. She sat down and took a breath. Her fingers found the keys and music started spiraling out. Her voice found the melody.

* * *

Jace heard the piano when he was almost asleep. He was startled. No one in this house played the piano. Unless...

Jace was out of bed and on his way to the music room in a flash. He heard her singing.

_"I guess you really did it this time, _

_Left yourself in your warpath, _

_Lost your balance on a tightrope, _

_Lost your mind trying to get it back"_

Her singing had improved so much. Her voice lifted him to heaven when it was on its way to hell.

"_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days? _

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into,_

_ Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything, And everybody believed in you? _

_"It's alright, just wait and see, _

_Your string of lights is still bright to me, _

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been. _

_You're still an innocent,_

_ You're still an innocent._

_"Did some things you can't speak of, _

_But at night you live it all again,_

_ You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now, _

_If only you would seen what you know now then_

_"Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catching days? _

_When everything out of reach, __someone bigger brought down to you,_

_Wasn't it beautiful running wild 'til you fell asleep, _

_Before the monsters caught up to you? _

_"It's alright, just wait and see, _

_Your string of lights is still bright to me, _

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been, _

_You're still an innocent. _

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd, _

_32, and still growing up now, _

_Who you are is not what you did. _

_You're still an innocent. _

Jace knew this song by heart. He started singing without even thinking about it. His voice mixed in with hers. When she realized that Jace was singing, Clary started singing harmony,

"_Time turns flames to embers,_

_ You'll have new Septembers, _

_Every one of us has messed up too,_

_ Lives change like the weather, _

_I hope you remember, _

_Today is never too late to be brand new, _

_"It's alright, just wait and see, _

_Your string of lights is still bright to me,_

_ Oh, who you are is not where you've been, _

_You're still an innocent._

_ It's okay, life is a tough crowd, _

_32, and still growing up now, _

_Who you are is not what you did, _

_You're still an innocent. _

_You're still an innocent. _

_"Lost your balance on a tightrope. _

_It's never too late to get it back."_

They ended with Clary's chord on the piano. Jace walked over to Clary and sat down on the piano bench next to her. They were silent for a while. Then Clary spoke up. "I used to play this song when I was thinking of you. Now I don't need it, I guess."

"I missed that." Jace said. "Us. Playing music and being happy."

"I missed that too." Clary said. Before either of them knew, Jace's lips were on hers. She was astonished for a second, but melted into him, bringing her hand up to his neck. He slipped a hand on her waist. They broke apart, breathing hard. "Clary," Jace said. "I— I love you. I think I have for years."

Clary rested her forehead on his. "I love you too, Jace. More than you'll ever know." she whispered.

Jace smiled and kissed her nose. "So," he asked. "Why were you up?"

Clary laughed. "Have you ever tried sleeping in the same room as a drunk Isabelle?" Jace smirked. "I am proud to say I have not. Do you want to sleep in my room?"

Clary nodded. "Sure." The two of them ventured up the stairs, hand in hand. Jace opened his room door for Clary. She walked in and Jace shut the door. Taking off his shirt, he climbed into the bed and Clary followed. She laid her head on his muscled chest and drifted off to the beat of his heart.

The boy who had her heart, and never planned on giving it back.

* * *

Clary was making pancakes when Isabelle traipsed into the kitchen. Her hair was the messiest that Clary had seen it. "Oh good!" Isabelle moaned. "Pancakes."

Clary smiled. "No pancakes for you, young lady." she said. "You get hangover food." Clary brought out the pan that Isabelle hadn't noticed. A omelette. Groaning, Isabelle ate the omelette. "Hey," Isabelle started. "Do you know where—"

"I'm here, Izzy." said Jace, walking into the kitchen. "Ooh! Pancakes!" Clary brought him a plate and was about to turn around when Jace wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to him. Her momentary squeal was used by Jace's lips. Jace deepened the kiss, laying his hand on the back of her head. They broke apart to see a stunned Isabelle. "I must have worse of a hangover than I thought." she muttered.

Clary laughed and made more pancakes. "Where's Max?" Clary asked, realizing the little Lightwood wasn't present. "He's at his friend's house." said a sleepy looking Alec. "Pancakes! Awesome! Thanks, Clary."

Clary nodded and took her place next to Jace. "So," Jace said. "What do you want to do today?" Clary thought for a moment. "Central Park? We could get Taki's takeout."

"Perfect." Jace said, kissing Clary for the second time that morning.

Lets just say, both of the Lightwood kids had a shock this morning.

* * *

**there you have it! The ending was not so great, but I enjoyed writing this. **

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I do not own Mortal Instruments or Jace. **

**I do not own _Innocent_ by Taylor Swift.**

**I do not own _Gravity_ by Sara Bareillis(Chapter 1).**

**I do own the plot, though. That's a plus. **

**oh, and it's snowing here. I love snow! Hope you liked the chapter. **


	4. New Beginnings

**A/N: I know, it's been forever. I'm really really sorry. I am writing a book, so I've been getting really good inspiration for it. Today finally pushed myself wrist finish this chapter. I really hope you like it? **

**Whoever correctly names the excerpt and book that I used in this chapter gets a llama and special recognition! **

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST SEVEN REVIEWS! I hate to be evil, but...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Beginnings **

It never changed in Simon's room. Comics were always scattered around the room, video game boxes littered everywhere. How Clary managed to find a place to sit at all was a miracle. Her feet were propped up on a pillow, her phone was in her hands. Simon was pressing the buttons on his DS rapidly. "Simon," she finally said, "why did you call me here if you're just going to attempt to beat the final gym master?"

"I was lonelym" he replied. Clary sighed. This was not what she had in mind when she came over. "You, my nerdy friend, will always be a nerd."

"And proud!" Clary laughed and grabbed a comic book from the floor. Naruto. She started reading. "So, you and Herondale, huh?"

Clary looked up from the book. "Yeah," she said. "He really has changed, Simon." Simon was still staring at the screen when he answered. "I know. It's just...be careful. He's my friend and all, but he has hurt a few...scratch that. A lot of girls in the past." Clary shook her head. "This is different. He loves me, and has for a while."

"I'm not denying it." Simon finally tore his eyes away from the screen. "I've seen the way he looks at you, even when you two were fighting. I know he won't try to hurt you, just be careful." Clary smiled. "Thanks Simon. Have you guys found a name for the band yet?"

Simon nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah. We're debating between Lawn Chair Crisis, Rock Solid Panda, and the Sex Thirsty Vampires."

"Seriously?" Clary rolled her eyes. "The Sex Thirsty Vampires? That won't sell. Take it from a girl's perspective." He sighed. "Fine. I'll tell the guys."

"Or," Clary suggested, "you could just give up on the band. No offense, Si, but you guys suck." Simon covered his ears. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Clary laughed and her phone rang. She flipped it open "Hello?"

"Clary? It's your god-like boyfriend." She rolled her eyes. "I don't have one, but I am dating this guy."

Jace gave his answer in a suggestive tone. "Really? What's he like?"

Clary smirked. "Oh, he's this really annoying guy, who can really be an arrogant PAIN IN THE BUTT SOMETIMES!" Simon roared with laughter. "Shut up, Rat boy." Jace yelled as loud as he could.

Simon wiped tears from his eyes. "Dude, you just got told. By Clary! You have no idea how funny that is." Clary covered her free ear with her hand. "Anyway, why did you call?"

"You want to go on a date?" Caught off guard, she stammered. "A wh-what?"

"A date," Jace repeated. "Often 'a boring thing you have to memorize in history class,' but in this case, 'an offering of an evening of blisteringly white-hot romance with yours truly."

"Really?" Clary was not sure what to make of this. "Blisteringly white-hot?" "It's me," said Jace. "Watching me play Scrabble is enough to make most women swoon. Imagine if I actually put in some effort." She smirked. "Not if you keep talking like that."

"Please?" She could practically see the puppy dog eyes. "Fine."

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at eleven." Clary hung up and smiled.

* * *

They lay in the grass in Central Park, breathing in the afternoon with the world. It was peaceful here, more peaceful than anywhere else in New York City. Jace's arm was around Clary and her face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck, breathing evenly her eyes were closed, her lashes tickling his neck. He stared at her sleeping form, wondering how he got so lucky.

It had been weeks since they had gotten together. Three, if he had remembered correctly. Summer was coming to a close, and with that, was Clary's birthday. He had remembered, after all these years. He touched the locket that was still hanging around her neck. He knew that of she opened her eyes, the emeralds would match her eyes precisely. Gently, so as not to wake her up, he lifted the locket and flipped it over. The words were still inscribed on the back. Jace opened the locket carefully.

Inside was a picture of him, a fairly recent one, he realized with a jolt. Clary probably took it secretly. He smiled and snapped it shut, laying it on her chest where it moved with her breathing. His free arm came around and lay on top of her and his hands clasped. He placed a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes. Sleep fell upon him.

* * *

"Hey, dude. Wake up." Jace's eyes snapped open. His vision was blurry. He wasn't in his white, spotless room anymore. His right arm felt strangely heavy, and he was looking at a blue sky with white clouds. His bed smelled like earth. He sat up. Clary was rubbing her eyes. A shadow was suddenly over them.

"Uh, Jace." It was Sebastian Verlac, Jace's best friend. "Seb? I thought you were visiting Elodie in Paris."

Sebastian scratched his neck. "Yeah, well, I'm back. My dad had an emergency meeting, so we had to cut it short." Clary was awake now, and taking in the situation. "Hey, Sebastian."

Sebastian looked from Clary to Jace. "What happened? I was only away for a few weeks. I'm pretty sure you wanted to kill each other when I left."

"That's a little harsh," said Jace. "I would say, we weren't too pleased with each other. But we put that all behind us." Clary smiled. "Yeah, so...I'll go now, Jace."

She kissed him, winding her fingers through his hair. He responded immediately, deepening the kiss. She pulled back and got up, walking away. Sebastian was standing, awe struck. "Dude, what happened?"

Jace shrugged and stood up, pulling his shirt down. "We're together."

"Yeah," Sebastian said, "I can see that. She forgave you?" Jace nodded. "Are you ever going to tell me why she hated you in the first place?" Jace grinned and shook his head. Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes, but grinned as well. "Well, it seems like we have a lot to catch up on." He slung his arm over his friend's shoulder, and they walked away from the park, talking and laughing.

* * *

School. Senior year. They had all waited for this. Well, Alec was a freshman at NYU, but most of them had been waiting for this. Jace stood a distance away and looked at the door of the school.

St. Xavier's. Something told him that this moment should be a little more empowering, but really, he felt like it was just another day. Being a senior meant being on top, but he had always been on top. He had no idea what this year would bring. He was now dating Clary, the love of his life, but she was low in the social ladder. He shook his head. That didn't matter. He was here.

As if on cue, Clary came up behind him and entwined their fingers. Jace kissed her softly. "Ready?"

"Never will be. Lets go."

* * *

The stares were disconcerting. Clary's hand never left Jace's as they made their way to the office to get their schedules. They compared their schedules. "Hey, we have first, fourth, lunch, and sixth together." said Clary.

Jace took his schedule from her. "Yes! We have fifth lunch and a free period instead of eighth."

"Duh," Clary said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We're seniors." He grinned and laced his fingers with hers. "You know, the music room's free at that time."

Clary smiled. "Well, that'll be fun. Come on. Lets get to English before the old hag busts is again." Jace groaned and looked at the schedule again.

"Honestly, we have Livingston again? I swear if she pulls her witch voodoo crap on me I'll blow her to hell." Clary pulled Jace's arm, and muttered something that rhymed with 'toys'. Jace pulled her to his chest and kissed her. Her heart fluttered as she reached up and buried her fingers into his hair. The shrill sound of the bell pulled them apart. "Ready to make it?" he asked.

She rolled her green eyes. "Let's get this day over with so we can get out of this hellhole."

* * *

The picnic benches were filled with laughing students, catching up with each other. Jace and Clary were sitting with Simon, Isabelle, and Maia. Jace's and Clary's hands were clasped. The weather in New York wasn't too hot for a typical summer day, but it was oddly pleasant. "And then," Simon said, "she—"

"Yo, Lightwood!" The five teens turned around to see the members of the football team and the cheer squad beckoning Jace to come sit with them. The only one who wasn't, was Sebastian. He was just watching them with an amused expression. Jace smirked and turned back to the group. "So, Simon." he said. "You were saying?"

Someone tapped Jace on the shoulder. All of them faced the new comer. Sebastian. "Hey guys." he said. "Can I sit here?"

Jace looked at everyone else before patting the seat next to him. "Hey, so I've been made football captain this year," said Jace to Sebastian, "and I was wondering if you wanted to be co-captain."

"Yeah, I'm in," Sebastian said, stealing one of Jace's fries. Jace turned to Clary, who had been sitting quietly. "The music room's empty," he said.

"I thought we were going for our free period?" Clary asked. Jace grinned. "Who says we can't go twice?"

Clary grinned widely. "Let's go."

They said their goodbyes and walked into the school. "Sebastian's pretty nice," Clary said.

Jace looked down and smiled. "Yeah, he is." They turned into the music room. Jace situated himself at the piano and Clary sat on top of the piano. He struck the keys fluidly and beautifully. Music filled the room, bouncing off of walls. It wasn't a melody that Clary had heard before. It was classical and beautiful. Classically beautiful.

His face contorted into a concentrated expression, playing the music by the feel of the keys, not even looking down. The melody twisted in turned, filling Clary with love and happiness. She hadn't heard anything so perfect. Jace finished and lifted his fingers off of the keys slowly. "What was that song?"

Jace reached up and put his hand on her cheek. "I wrote it for you. It's called 'Your Light'" Clary rested her hand on his, holding his warmth to her face. "It's beautiful. I love it."

Jace tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Clary, will you go to homecoming with me?" Clary rolled her eyes. "Duh," she replied. "You didn't have to write a song for me to agree."

He kissed her forehead softly. "I just wanted to win you over."

Clary closed her eyes and drowned in his earth. Heat was radiating off of him like a furnace. The open window behind her blew the cool late summer air onto her back.

"You already have, Jace."


	5. Homecoming and Unpleasant Surprises

**A/N: Hey! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I know how u want this story to go, but it took a while trying to figure out how to word it. **

**Don't hate me for what you're about to read! Trust me, it'll all play outDo sorry for the grammar errors. I was trying to finish it quickly! **

**Congrats to iloveclaryandjace for guessing the references from the past chapter correctly! This chapter is dedicated to iloveclaryandjace.**

* * *

** Chapter 5: Homecoming and Unpleasant Surprises **

Clary checked herself in the mirror. Isabelle really outdid herself this year. Clary wore a green dress that skimmed her mid thigh. Spaghetti straps and the sweetheart neckline emphasized her small body. Jace's necklace was clasped around her neck and a ring was placed on her finger. Her hair was in perfect curls cascading down her back. Simple makeup emphasized her wide green eyes. Wedges were on her feet, giving her three inches of extra height. Isabelle stood next to her. "Damn, we look good."

She wore a blood red dress with matching lipstick and black stilettos, as always, seven inches. Her makeup consisted of eyeliner and mascara. Isabelle's family heirloom was strung around her neck. The twinkling red ruby winked back at Clary. Clary rolled her eyes. "Come on, they're waiting."

She strutted down the stairs to her waiting boyfriend. His jaw dropped visibly. Her heart quickened at the sight of him. Black shirt with a few undone buttons and simple dress pants. Simon wore a gray button down shirt with blue jeans. Jace moved up the Clary, placing a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. "Let's go."

* * *

Lights flashed around the crowded school gym. Clary laughed and twirled awkwardly with Simon, just like they used to do at Pandemonium. Clary walked towards Jace when the song ended. "Rat-boy still can't dance."

Clary rolled her eyes as Jace's arms snaked around her waist. "Come and dance with me."

Jace grudgingly agreed and walked out to the floor with Clary. She had never danced with him before. He was a superb dancer. They stayed like that for a ton of songs, getting lost in the music. After a while, they met with Simon and Isabelle, who were talking to each other animatedly. "Hey, Iz," Clary said. "Having fun?"

"Nope." Was the reply. "Simon won't dance with me." Simon rolled his eyes. "I told you, I don't want to step on your feet. You're wearing eight inch stilettos."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and jumped off of the ground, spinning, and landing without losing her balance. "Well, I was impressed," Clary said.

Jace sighed and with an eye roll, extended his hand out to his sister. "Come dance with me." Isabelle grinned and looked at Clary as if to say,_ Is this okay?_

Clary gave her an impeccable nod. She watched as they danced, Isabelle laughing and Jace smiling. Someone came up the them and tapped Isabelle's shoulder. She looked at the girl and squealed, throwing her arms around her. Jace also embraced the girl. Clary rolled her eyes and walked up to them. "Hey, Clary," Jace said as she approached them. "Aline, this is Clary," he said. "Clary, Aline. Our family friend and Sebastian's cousin."

Clary shook the other girl's hand. Aline was a few inches taller than her with glossy black hair. Her features showed some of her Asian background. She wasn't pretty, but she was certainly very striking. "Nice to meet you," Aline said politely.

Isabelle dragged Clary away before she could respond, leaving Jace with Aline. "Have they gone out?" Clary asked. Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Playing the jealous girlfriend already?"

Clary glared at her. "Yes they did. For about a month."

"Well, it's official," Clary said. "I hate her." Isabelle swatted her arm lightly. "She's actually a nice person."

"I'll take your word for it." Clary narrowed her eyes at the girl who was now dancing with Jace. I_ don't trust her one bit,_ she thought.

* * *

"Ugh," Jace complained. "You'd think that he'd have a better haircut." His arm was around Clary and her head rested on his shoulder. "Come on," she said. "He's hot."

They were in Clary's house, watching a movie. Jace rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I'm hotter." Clary sighed and hit his shoulder. "Why must you be so—"

"Hot?" Jace suggested with a grin. "Stylish? Over the top gorgeous? God-like?" "I was going to say arrogant and self centered," Clary said.

He held her chin and pulled her face towards him. "You know you secretly love me." He kissed her softly. The intensity grew. Clary threw her leg over him and straddled him. His hand stole under her shirt and lifted the fabric up ever so slightly, his fingers leaving warmth behind. The doorbell rang and they broke apart. Jace moved back, his fingers leaving her back, making her cold. "Shouldn't you get that?" Jace asked, kissing her temple.

"My mom can do it once in a while," she responded, leaning down to kiss him. The doorbell sounded again. "Clary, can you get that?" Jocelyn yelled from her art room.

Clary sighed and kissed him lightly before rolling off. Jace stretched out and watched her leave the room. He could hear the opening door and the gasp of his girlfriend. She whispered something softly. His head perked up immediately and ran towards her.

* * *

Clary had walked towards the door, clearly annoyed with her mother. Why can't she do anything by herself? she thought miserably. She grasped the brass doorknob and twisted the door open.

And gasped. A teenage boy, no more than two years older than her stood before her. His white blond hair was no longer coved in dirt and leaves from when they were children, climbing and falling off of trees. The kind eyes and welcoming face that swore to protect her, but left, flashed in front of her eyes. His piercing black eyes roamed over her, widening in surprise. "Jonathan," Clary whispered.

"Clarissa?" he said in disbelief. Heavy footsteps sounded behind her, but she didn't turn around. She didn't need to look to know who it was. "Who's this?" Jace asked from behind her.

Jonathan pushed past Clary and extended his hand to Jace. "Jonathan Morgenstern," he said. "Clarissa's brother." Jace's face showed shock and disbelief as he shook Jonathan's hand. "Her...what?" he finally managed to say.

"He's my biological brother," Clary said, "but he means nothing to me." Jonathan's face contorted in pain. "Clarissa—"

"No." She ran to her room and slammed the door, leaning on the door and sliding slowly to the ground. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. Clary felt the door open and close. She felt his presence like she normally did, but he wouldn't touch her or go near her. She wished that he would hold her, let her cry on his shoulder. But he kept his distance, a space of betrayal and insecurities floating in between them. "You didn't tell me you had a brother."

Clary finally looked up at Jace. It was impassive, like before they were together. He put a mask up, blocking her from him. "I—"

"You didn't trust me." He spoke as if he hadn't heard her. "I told you everything. Always."

"Jace, everyone has their secrets," Clary said. Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"But this," Jace said, "is your brother." "He left to live with my father when I was five," she whispered. "He promised to visit every month but after a while, he just stopped." Jace's gold eyes were unreadable, dark. "You never told me."

"Jace, I couldn't," she almost cried. "I was in too much pain. I even forgot about him. It's not a big deal." Jace put his face on his fingers. "Clary, it's trust—"

"It's also none of your business," Clary said through gritted teeth. Jace looked at the ceiling. Mixed emotions flooded through his face. He finally sighed frustratedly. "Getting together was a mistake."

"What?" It was a whisper that seemed to echo through the room. "We weren't ready, Clary," he said. "From friends to enemies to lovers? It was a mistake."

"Jace, if this is about my brother—"

"It's not just your brother," he said. "We were always meant to get together, just not this soon." She felt the tears flow more freely down her face. "But we can still be friends." He crouched down next to her. "And as your friend, I will do anything to make you smile."

_But you did_, she thought. _Everyday that we were together was incredible_. She nodded, keeping her thoughts to herself.

* * *

Jace stood up at the window, his hands behind his back, clenched in tight fists. _Stupid_, he thought.

He brought up his fist and smashed the window, leaving a jagged hole. Sighing, he took a T-shirt and stuffed it in the hole, and sat down on the bed. Shards of glass littered the once spotless room, but he didn't care. He put his face in his hands. He thought of her laugh, her smile, her mesmerizing green eyes. He thought of the way she kissed him. Slowly, passionately, delicately. He thought of what he gave up. _What did I do?_

* * *

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME! And yes, Jace just broke up with Clary for practically no reason...and killed his hand. All on the same day. Can we all take a moment and applaud Jace and his stupidity?**

**Also, yes, Clary did have one of those moments where she doesn't say anything and ends up hurting herself. I apologize for the short chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Last Kiss

**A/N: So, after many MANY reviews(whicarea ere really appreciated. Thanks so much! ;) nagging from my pen pal, V.I.D Vishii, I decided to stop procrastinating and get this chapter done. Thanks again for the reviews. The support is amazing. incase I didn't mention, I don't update too often. I am a very very busy person, and I'm also writing my own book. **

**Just to clarify, Aline started to go to school with them. Sorry for leaving that out. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6:** **Last Kiss **

Jace slowly peeled his eyes open. Sun burst through the window, illuminating his small room. _No_, Jace thought. _Yesterday wasn't real. It was all a very bad dream._

But he looked at his glass-strewn room and sat back. _Damn_. He really said those things. He dumped her without letting her give an explanation. But she had kept to things from him. _Maybe it's for the best_.

* * *

Clary walked down the stairs slowly. She heard the distant chatting and a deep chuckle. _Jonathan_.

She traipsed into the dining room. Sure enough, Jonathan was there, chatting with Luke and Jocelyn. Jocelyn looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were a pink color, and she had a pained smile on her face. "Mother tells me that you go by Clary," he said when he saw her.

She offered nothing in response, sitting down across from her brother. "Mom, why is he here?" she asked Jocelyn.

Her mother laced her fingers together. "Clary, your father is dead."

"So?" Clary shrugged. "It's not like he had it coming."

"Clary—"

"He tried to kill me, Mom," she said. She was surprised to see that Jonathan had turned white. "You didn't know?"

"He—he never told me," he replied. "He tried to drown me in the bathtub when I was four," she said. Jonathan looked down. "Even if you had know, would that have changed your decision?" Clary let out a cold laugh. "Jonathan, you still would have gone with him."

Jonathan adapted a position similar to his mother's. "I regret my decision."

"Are you just saying that?" Clary was surprised at the told of her vice, the coldness of her stare. "Did you expect me to cry hysterically and fall into your arms? Jonathan, he hit me everyday. You interfered once, and you got hurt. Then you didn't interfere."

"Dammit, Clary, I was trying to protect you," he finally yelled. "Even when I was seven, I was brave enough to go with our father. If I didn't, he would've taken you." The two siblings glared at each other. Black clashed with green. "That's enough."

Luke's sharp voice cut through the tension. "Clary, Jonathan, sit down."

Clary hadn't realized that she had risen. She turned and started to walk out. she stopped, turned back around, and said: "Just so you know, the only person that I will ever love broke up with me because of you."

* * *

"Do you hear the news?" That was what every student was saying as Clary walked into school. Of course she knew. She was one of the first people to know that Jace Lightwood and Aline Penhallow were dating. _Once a player, always a player_, Clary thought bitterly.

She had been avoiding Jace, needing some time to think. They had promised to be friends, but she couldn't handle it yet. She knew that she was part of the gossip, but she didn't care. She just faked a smile and thought, Bring it on, St. Xavier's. I'm ready.

* * *

Clary walked back into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair hung in damp waves around her shoulders. Her phone rang, a tone she had found very annoying, as everyone called her, trying to see if she was okay. Isabelle flashed on the screen of the battered pink phone. "Hello?"

"_Clary, what the hell have you been up to? I called you at least eleven times_."

"I was showering, Iz." Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm allowed to do that, you know."

"_Well, you've been avoiding us_," Isabelle said.

"I'm not," Clary said reassuringly. "I've just been thinking about, you know, my brother coming back and—"

"_Jace_?" Isabelle inquired. It was silent for a while. "Not my favorite subject, Iz." She heard giggling in the background and a low familiar laugh. Jace and Aline. Her heart ached and her mind was all fuzzy. "Hey, gotta go."

"_Clary, wait_—" Clary switched off the phone, plugged her iPod into her speaker system, and pressed play. "But she's touching his chest now, He takes off her dress now, Letting me go.

_"'Cause I just can't look. _

_It's killing me, _

_And taking control. _

_"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea,_

_ Swimming through sick lullabies, _

_Choking on your alibis. _

_"But it's just the price I pay. _

_Destiny is calling me. _

_Open up my eager eyes. _

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside."_

She quickly unplugged her iPod and threw it on the floor. It shattered with bits of glass flying everywhere._ Why that song? _

With that, she collapsed on her bed with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Clary was standing by her locker, idly chewing her gum when Sebastian came up to her. She was caught off guard by this. He had stopped talking to her when Jace had broken up with her. "Hey, Clary," he said.

Clary nodded. "Sebastian." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "I've been better. It's been three weeks. I'm okay, though." He exhaled in relief. "Good. Because I was wondering if you would like to come to the party after the game with me this Friday. As friends." Her green eyes brightened considerably. "Yeah, sure."

"Really?" Sebastian asked, surprised. She rolled her eyes. "Seriously. You're saving me from Izzy. She wanted me to go with her and Simon. I would just be the third wheel. So yeah. I'll go with you." He grinned. It traveled up to his obsidian eyes, brightening up his face. "Just meet me outside of the locker rooms after the game."

Clary nodded. "Of course," she said as the bell rang. "Later."

"Bye, Clary."

* * *

Clary usually spent lunch time drawing and listening to music these days. But today, she just felt like being alone in the music room, singing her heart out. It was the only thing that she could do. She traveled through the empty halls. It was so weird to be alone in the halls. She finally turned into the music room and sat down at the piano and started to play the one song that held every aspect of her times with Jace,

_"I still remember the look on your face _

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58 _

_The words that you whispered _

_For just us to know You told me you loved me _

_So why did you go away? _

_Away _

That night when he first told her that he loved her. Whispered through tangled bodies and crumpled bed sheets. She held on to that moment forever.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

Jace running through the crowd to see her after she had gotten back from visiting Luke's sister years ago. He took her into his arms and vowed never to let her go.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is _

_I don't know how to be something you miss _

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss _

_Never imagined we'd end like this _

_Your name, forever the name on my lips _

Jace. Clary couldn't forget that name. It was branded into her mind. She couldn't be near him for two years, but she always slept in the old shirts that he had left when they had sleepovers.

I do remember the swing of your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I roll my eyes and then

You pull me in

I'm not much for dancing

But for you I did

Homecoming dance. Jace was dancing with Izzy, showing off his moves. Everyone was staring at him, trying to copy him. Clary had just rolled her eyes, but allowed Jace to pull her back into dancing.

_ Because I love your handshake, meeting my father _

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets _

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something _

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions _

When Jace formally met Luke when she was eleven. He shook her step father's hand firmly. She loved how he would absentmindedly stick his thumbs in his pocket. Clary, trying to explain a math problem to him, but he kissed her before she finished speaking.

_And I'll go sit on the floor _

_Wearing your clothes _

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss _

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss Never imagined we'd end like this _

_Your name, forever the name on my lips _

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep _

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe _

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are _

_Hope it's nice where you are _

Pictures. Memories. Jace in his eight-year-old form. Running away from Jace while playing tag.

_And I hope the sun shines _

_And it's a beautiful day _

_And something reminds you _

_You wish you had stayed _

_You can plan for a change in weather and time _

_But I never planned on you changing your mind _

She didn't want him to leave her. Both times that he had, she found it hard to get back up.

_So I'll go sit on the floor _

_Wearing your clothes _

_All that I know is_

_ I don't know how to be something you miss _

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss _

_Never imagined we'd end like this _

_Your name, forever the name on my lips _

_Just like our last kiss _

_Forever the name on my lips _

_Forever the name on my lips _

_Just like our last..._

She loved him. Everyday, she saw him in front of her and missed him. Clary turned around to see Jace, standing there. His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. "Clary..."

"Don't, Jace," she said, and walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! It really is a filler chapter...I hope the next ones are better! Review!**

**Disclaimers: **

**I do not own TMI(Damn...that means Jace isn't mine...), but I'm working on it.**

**I don't own the AWESOME song "Mr Brightside" by the Killers**

**I also don't own "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift**


End file.
